New Shores deutsche Version
by Warringer
Summary: Basierend auf dem ersten Kapitel von 'Infinity's Shores'. Ranma wird von Pluto's Atacke in ein anderes Universum gescheludert, in dem er 60 Jahre lang lebt. Dann kommt seine Vergangenheit, um ihn zu jagen. Aufgegeben
1. Kapitel 1

New Shores  
  
AWarringer  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts hier drin gehört mir. PERRY RHODAN gehört der Pabel-Moewing-Verlagsunion. Ranma 1/2 gehört Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon gehört Naoko Takeuchi. Tenchi Myou gehört A.I.C. und Pioneer, glaub ich.  
  
Kapitel eins  
  
Die Vergangenheit vergisst einen nie  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Bericht Ranma Saotome:  
  
Ich saß in meinem Kommandosessel in der Zentrale der TOM CLANCY. Mein Blick ging auf ein Hologramm, dass die nähere Umgebung der TOM CLANCY zeigte. Das Schiff überragte alle Schiff auf dem Flottenhafen um einiges. Selbst der 2.5 Kilometer durchmessende Museumsnachbau der CREST IV wurde um 1.8 Kilometer überragt.  
  
Neben dem Umgebungshologramm schwebte ein Hologramm, das eine Abbildung der TOM CLANCY zeigte. Ein richtiges Kraftpaket, in jeder Hinsicht.  
  
Ein Omni-Tägerschlachtschiff der Guardian-Klasse. 4,2 Kilometer Durchmesser mit zwei Ringwülsten, die das Schiff drittelten. In diesen Ringwülsten befanden sich die Unteelichttriebwerke. 20 Sceer-Triebwerke auf den Werkstätten der Neuen USO, 8 Hochleistungs-Hypercon-Triebwerke und 32 Protonenstrahl-Triebwerke, wie sie auch in der Entdecker-Klasse eingesetzt wurden. Normal beschleunigte eine dieser Triebwerksarten das Schiff mit 700 km/sec², aber wenn alle Triebwerke zeitgleich eingesetzt wurden, waren es 1000 km/sec².  
  
Der Überlichtantrieb bestand aus acht Tombstone-Hochleistungs- Metagravtriebwerken, die der TOM CLANCY eine Marschfluggeschwindigkeit von 83 millionenfacher Lichtgeschwindigkeit und 90 Mio. c für maximal acht Stunden. Zusätzlich besaß das Schiff noch zwei Not-Lineartriebwerke der letzten Generation mit immerhin noch 25 Mio. c Dauerleistung und den ersten Prototypen eines von der USO entwickelten Überlichttriebwerkes, das kurzzeitig bis zu 97,5 Mio. c erreicht, dem sogenannten Wirbeleffekt- Metagrav.  
  
Zum Schutz gegen Angriffe besaß das Schiff einen achtfachen Paradim-Panzer, zwölffach gestaffelte Paratron-Schilde, zwölffach gestaffelte HÜ-Schilde und die Möglichkeit bis zu 1000 Paratron-Parabol-Fangschilde zu projizieren. Obwohl es sich so anhört, waren die Paradim-Panzer keine Panzerung im eigentlichen Sinne, sondern wie die Paratron- und HÜ-Schilde ein Schildsystem. Aber anders als normale Schilde wurde das Schiff nicht konventionell durch eine Kugelblase geschützt, sondern durch die Überlappungszone der acht Paradim-Panzer, in dessen Zentrum sich das Schiff befand. Dazu kamen noch ein Virtual Imager, der fast alle Streuenergien aufnahmen und in eine Entfernung von bis zu vier Lichtstunden Entfernung projizierten. Nur sehr weit entwickelte Sensoren konnten das falsche oder die falschen Ortungsbilder von einem echten unterscheiden.  
  
Im Offensivbereich gab es kein Schiff in der Milchstraße, das mit der Guardian-Klasse mithalten kann. Vier schwere KN-Intervallgeschütze, Codename Affengift, 10 mittelschwere KN-Intervallgeschütze, zwei überschwere Transformgeschütze mit je 6000 GT Abstrahlleistung, zwölf schwere Transformgeschütze mit je 4000 GT, 36 Transformgeschütze mit 1000 GT. Dazu kamen noch einmal 120 schwere und 100 mittelschwere MHV-Geschütze, Raum-Boden-Flugkörper, Störsonden und Raumminen. Aber das Sahnestück in der Bewaffnung waren die drei Hawkingprojektoren.  
  
Ein völlig neuartiges Waffensystem, das auf den Transformgeschützen und dem Metagravtriebwerk basiert. Eine NUGas-Treibstoffkugel, gefüllt mit bis zu 200.000 Tonnen komprimierten Protonen, entstofflicht und wird am Zielpunkt nach der Materialisation mit Hilfe eines Hyperkon-Projektors weiter komprimiert. So stark, dass ein extrem kurzlebiges Black Hole entsteht. Die Energieentwicklung bei einer Protonenballung von nur 100 Tonnen liegt im Bereich einer 2000 GT Transformbombe. Bei 1000 Tonnen sind es schon 20.000 GT und bei 10.000 Tonnen 200 Terratonnen. Beim größten Kaliber von 200.000 Tonnen sind es 4300 Terratonnen Vergleichs-TNT, wobei die Lebensdauer des Black Hole bei fast 28 Stunden liegt.  
  
Die Energieversorgung all dieser Systeme wird von zwei Permanenthyperraumzapfern sichergestellt, wie sie auf der SOL verwendet werden. Als Notsysteme dienen 3 Hypertropzapfer mit sechs Gravitrav- Ringkernspeichern, die 32 NUGas-Kraftwerke der Protonenstrahltriebwerke und 15 auf das ganze Schiff verteilte HHe-Kernfusionsmeiler.  
  
Und dann wäre da noch die Beibootflottille. Zwei 500 Meter Schlachtschiffe der ODIN-Klasse, 20 schwere 200 Meter Kreuzer der PROTOS-Klasse, jeweils 60 leichte 100 Meter Kreuzer der CERES und VESTA-Klasse, 60 Korvetten der TUNGUSCA-Klasse, 100 Space Jets, 150 Micro Jets, 40 Landungsboote, 10 Space Tug Raumschlepper der Bergungsflottille, 500 Shifts und 600 Rettungspods.  
  
Um all das in Betrieb zu halten hat die TOM CLANCY eine Stammbesatzung von 1000 Personen im 3-Schicht Betrieb, 10.800 Personen für die Beiboote, 1500 Raumlandesoldaten, 200 Wissenschaftler und zusätzlich noch 200 Techniker.  
  
Aber warum das Schiff und alle Schwesterschiffe nach berühmten Autoren benannt worden waren, entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis. Aber wenn ich den Gerüchten trauen darf, sind alle die Autoren der Lieblingsbücher des Verteidigungsministers.  
  
Aber nicht nur das Schiff an sich war neu, sondern auch die Art der Kommandoführung. Die Verkleinerung der Zentrale, wie sie mit der Entdecker- Klasse begonnen wurde, war konsequent fortgeführt worden. Die Zentrale war nur etwa so groß wie die Brücke auf der ENTERPRISE, wenn ich den Vergleich zu einer SciFi-Serie meines Heimatuniversums ziehen darf. Und die Besatzung der Zentrale war von zwanzig auf sieben gesunken. Der Kommandant, der Erste Offizier, der Pilot und Navigator, die Taktik, mit Waffensteuerung und den Ortungssystemen, die Ops, in der Funk und Schiffsüberwachungsfunktionen zusammenliefen, die Wissenschaftskonsole, die alle wissenschaftlichen Sektionen und Sensoren zusammenfasste, und die Beiboot-Ops, die alle Operationen der Beiboote und Hangars kombinierte. Alles wurde hochgradig mit Hybridrechnern unterstützt.  
  
Jetzt warte ich darauf, dass der TOM CLANCY Starterlaubnis erteilt wurde und wir wieder nach Fornax fliegen würden, um dort aufzupassen, dass die terranischen Kolonien in der Kleingalaxie sicher waren. Ich mochte solche Einsätze. Diese Schutzeinsätze gingen nach dem was mein Lebensmotto war. 'Beschütze alle die sich nicht selbst schützen können.'  
  
Aber wie alles im Leben, sollte es nicht sein. So wie vor fast sechzig Jahren schon einmal.  
  
Die Chefwissenschaftlerin drehte sich mit ernstem Gesicht um.  
  
"Ranma, ich messe hier einen Anstieg von SHF-Hyperenergien," sagte meine Tochter," Ich konnte den Anstieg zurückverfolgen. Er ist exakt zwanzig Kilometer über der Residenzpark."  
  
Ich hatte mit einem Mal ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl. Im SHF-Hyperband war Magie angesiedelt, so wie Parapsychische Phänomene im UHF-Hyperband angesiedelt waren. Egal was dort passierte, es war magischer Herkunft. Und hier hatte man von Magie bis vor fünfzig Jahren nicht einmal ansatzweise gehört. Erst als ich, Ranma Saotome, hier auftauchte, begannen sich Wissenschaftler mit Magie beschäftigen, kamen aber nicht weit, da ich das einzige Beispiel blieb.  
  
Dennoch war meine Tochter Aki die größte Koryphäe auf diesem Gebiet. Sie war aber auch eine der besten Wissenschaftlerinnen auf dem Gebiet der UHF- Hyperphysik sie hatte mehrere einfache Para-Generatoren gebaut und der größten mit der Maxim-Orterphalanx der CLANCY gekoppelt.  
  
"Ein Portal?" fragte ich.  
  
"Ich denke ja. Nach dieser Aufbaurate öffnet es sich in zwei Minuten."  
  
Ich drehte mich zu Mai-Lin'Hay um. Die Terra-Kartanin war die Funkerin dieser Zentralschicht.  
  
"Mai-Lin, ich brauche sofort eine Verbindung zum Residenten. So schnell wie Möglich!"  
  
Die Felide nickte. Sie stammte aus 'Klein-Hargey', wie die 'Kartanin- Kolonie' auf Terra in der Nähe von Atlanta genannt wurde. Das ich nicht, dank des Neko-Ken, in Gegenwart einer Katze ausraste verdanke ich einer intensiven Psychotherapie. Ich drehe zwar nicht mehr durch, aber das heißt nicht dass ich Katzen mag. Das sie dennoch als Felide in der Zentrale Dienst tat, lag daran, daß ich sie gut kannte.  
  
Ich drehte mich wieder zu Aki um. Sie sah auf ein Holo und spielte leicht nervös mit dem Kopfband, das sie trug. Eigentlich was es kein normales Kopfband, sondern ein SERT-Band, das ihr erlaubte direkten Kotakt mit einem Computer aufzunehmen, ohne den Umweg über Ein- und Ausgabesysteme wie Hologramme, Tastaturen und so weiter.  
  
Sie sah ihrer Mutter verflucht ähnlich. Sie hatte ihre Figur geerbt, nur die roten Haare hatte sie von mir. Sie sah mich an. In ihren roten Augen konnte ich leichte Sorge erkennen.  
  
"Halt mich auf dem Laufenden," sagte ich und sie nickte. "Rhodan ist auf der Leitung," sagte Mai-Lin hinter mir.  
  
Vor mit baute sich ein Hologramm auf, dass den Solaren Residenten Perry Rhodan zeigte. Ich kannte den Unsterblichen relativ gut, schließlich waren wir gewissermaßen Schicksalsgenossen, was unsere Sterblichkeit angeht. Er lächelte.  
  
"Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du mich vor deinem Start anrufst." "Ich glaube nicht unbedingt, dass es um Abschied geht, Perry."  
  
Er hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Aki hat einen Anstieg im SHF-Bereich über der Solaren Residenz abgemessen. Sie ist der Meinung, dass es sich um eine Art Portal handelt."  
  
Er wurde schlagartig ernst.  
  
"Und?"  
  
Ich rieb mit einer Hand die rechte Schläfe.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht genau. Aber ich glaube, meine Vergangenheit hat mich grade gefunden."  
  
Er zwinkerte einmal.  
  
"Wie bitte?" "Du weist, was ich euch mal erzählt habe, die Sache mit dem Verrat meiner sogenannten Freunde?"  
  
Er nickte.  
  
"Ich schätze es hat damit zu tun." "Du hat alle Freiheiten," sagte Rhodan.  
  
Ich nickte und er unterbrach die Verbindung.  
  
"Start. Kurs auf das Portal nehmen."  
  
Damit liefen gigantische Antigravtriebwerke an, die die TOM CLANCY schwerelos machten. Gravojet-Treibwerke erwachten zum Leben und hoben das Raumschiff vom Panzerplastboden des Flottenhafens, um es dann fünf Kilometer über Grund zur etwa fünfzig Kilometer entfernten Solaren Residenz zu bewegen.  
  
"Das Portal öffnet sich," sagte Mai-Lin," Ein Schiff kommt durch."  
  
Ich konnte das Schiff auf einem Hologramm sehen. Ein Blick auf ein nebenstehendes Holo zeigte mir die Daten der Ortung. Die Solare Residenz, das Zentrum der LFT-Regierung, und die wichtigsten Bereiche Terranias, hatten sich in die unsichtbaren Schilde der Paradim-Panzer, Paratron- oder HÜ-Schilde gehüllt und waren damit für die meisten konventionellen Waffensysteme für den Atmosphärenkampf unangreifbar.  
  
Das Schiff erinnerte mich entfernt an die Schiffe der Zentraedi aus Macross, einer Anime-Serie aus meiner Jugend, nur das dieses Schiff etwa vierhundert Meter lang war.  
  
"Das Schiff baut Schilde im SHF-Bereich auf."  
  
Aki bekam große Augen.  
  
"Ich bekomme einen Anstieg im oberen SHF-Bereich."  
  
Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. Ich wusste es. Es war soweit.  
  
"Aki, Gegenmaßnahmen. Versuch das Schild unschädlich zu machen und das Portal zu schließen."  
  
Sie nickte nur und ihre Augen wurden leicht glasig, als sie direkt mit der Syntronik des Paragenerators zusammenarbeitete. Das SERT-Kopfband nahm ihre Hirnwellen auf, interpretierte sie korrekt und leitete das Feedback vom Computer auf dem selben Weg in ihr Gehirn. Das erlaubt einem Menschen eine viel größere Arbeitsgeschwindigkeit.  
  
"Scheiße," fluchte ich leise und drehte mich zur taktischen Konsole um, hinter der Marek da Varar stand, ein relativ arroganter Arkonide, aber ein verflucht guter Bordschütze.  
  
"Marek, Paradim-Panzer hoch. Waffensysteme aktivieren. Ziel auf ihre Antriebssektion. Mai-Lin, sobald die Antriebssektion zerstört wurde, halt es in der Luft."  
  
Marek sah mich fragend an, während Mai-Lin nickte.  
  
"Aber sie haben noch nicht geschossen," stellte er fest. "Ich weiß, aber sie werden es. Mai-Lin, Kontakt mit dem Schiff aufnehmen." "Nicht nötig, das Schiff überlagert die meisten Normalfunkfrequenzen."  
  
'Das ist nicht möglich,' dachte ich, als sich ein Hologramm vor mir aufbaute.  
  
Es zeigte ein Gesicht, von dem ich gehofft hatte es nie wieder zu sehen. Das Gesicht von Ryoga Hibiki, mein ehemaliger Freund und nur einer von denen die mir in den Rücken gefallen sind. Er lächelte und es war ein echtes Lächeln. Er glaubt an das was er sagte.  
  
"Menschen dieser Erde. Frohlocket, denn das Zeitalter des absoluten Friedens und des grenzenlosen Glückes ist gekommen. Ihr werdet das Geschenk von Königin Serenity erhalten und auf ewig in Frieden und Glück leben."  
  
Mai-Lin nickte, es zeigte mir, dass sie sich in die Sendung eingeklinkt hatte. Ich räusperte mich.  
  
"Du hörst dich an wie Kuno. Verschwinde, Hibiki," sagte ich, mit soviel Ablehnung wie möglich in meiner Stimme," Wir wollen euch hier nicht. Geh wieder nach hause und kriech Usagi in den Arsch."  
  
Sein Gesicht zeigte mit einem Mal gewaltigen Schock. Dann lächelte er wieder.  
  
"Saotome, welch eine unglückliche Überraschung," sagte er," Du wirst mich nicht daran hindern dieser Menschheit das Geschenk zu bereiten." "Ach ja? Absolute Gehorsamkeit gegenüber dieser Pseudo-Königin. Und keine eigene Entscheidungsfähigkeit mehr? Aber gerne! Wir warten darauf."  
  
Sarkasmus ist eine feine Sache. Ich blickte aus den Augenwinkeln zu Aki herüber. Auf ihrer Stirn hatte sich ein leichter Schweißfilm gebildet. Hibiki schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
  
"Du kannst nichts dagegen machen."  
  
Jetzt nickte Aki.  
  
"Ach ja?" fragte ich und nickte meinerseits.  
  
Auf einem Außenholo konnte ich erkennen, wie sich im oberen Polbereich der TOM CLANCY ein kleiner weißer Punkt bildete und seine Farbe schnell in ein Rot änderte. Von dem Punkt aus schoss ein roter Strahl in Richtung von Hibiki's Schiff. Das Schiff wurde schnell von dem roten Licht umschlungen.  
  
"Marek, jetzt," sagte ich leise.  
  
Marek drückte eine Taste und drei mittelschwere MHV-Geschütze atomisierten im Disintegratormodus die Triebwerkssektion des anderen Schiffes, das sofort absackte wie ein Stein, nur um von Traktorfeldern meines Schiffes in der Luft gehalten zu werden. Währenddessen änderte der rote Lichtpunkt seine Farbe zu einem blau und das Ziel wechselte zu dem blau leuchtenden Portal, das sich langsam schloss.  
  
Ich sah wieder auf das Gesicht von Hibiki, das inzwischen einen Gesichtsausdruck angenommen hatte, der eine Mischung aus absolutem Terror, Panik, Angst und Unverständnis war. Er sah mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
  
"A..ab..aber...ihr könnt das nicht!" schrie er.  
  
Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand über die Kehle und die Verbindung wurde getrennt.  
  
"Mai-Lin, leg eine Formenergieblase um das Schiff."  
  
Sie nickte. Ich drückte eine Taste und ein Gesicht, das an meines erinnerte, mit den selben blau-grauen Augen, aber silberblonden Haaren, sah mich an.  
  
"Russel, nimm dir ein Paar deiner Teams und geht an Bord des Schiffes. Ich will alles intakt bekommen, verstanden?"  
  
Er nickte lächeln.  
  
"Klare Sache, Dad." "Marek, nimm das Portal ins Visier. Für den Fall, dass weitere Schiffe durchkommen."  
  
Er nickte und als hätte ich es heraufbeschworen, schoss ein zweites Schiff aus dem fast geschlossenen Portal. Es war viel kleiner als das erste, vielleicht nur etwa hundert Meter als Maximalabmessung. Von der Form her war es ein Hauptkörper mit einer roten Kuppel und vier Auslegern. Ich erkannte das Schiff auf Anhieb.  
  
"Nicht feuern, Marek," sagte ich laut und grade noch rechtzeitig," Mai-Lin, bau eine Verbindung auf."  
  
Als Antwort baute sich vor mir ein Holo auf. Es zeigte einen jungen Mann in meinem biologischen Alter, mit schwarzen Haaren und einem relativ gepflegten Bart. Hinter ihm waren mehrere weibliche Gesichter zu sehen. Ich erkannte sie alle. Ich hatte sie im Nanban-Spiegel beobachtet, bevor Pluto mich hier hergeschickt hat. Obwohl sie mich umbringen wollte.  
  
"Sie müssen das Schiff so schnell wie möglich vernichten," sagte der junge Mann.  
  
Ich lächelte und lehnte mich zurück.  
  
"Warum, wir haben das Schiff außer Gefecht gesetzt, sie daran gehindert, das 'Cleansing' durchzuführen, das Portal verschlossen und im Moment ist ein Prisenkommando unterwegs um das Schiff zu entern. Ich denke es ist nicht nötig das Schiff zu zerstören. Und außerdem, was soll das für eine Begrüßung sein Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi starrte mich an.  
  
"Ranma?" fragte er leise. "Der Einzige und Wahre." "A.aber wie..."  
  
Ihm fehlten die Worte, so wie Ryoga vor ihm, wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund.  
  
"Später, es gibt im Moment Wichtigeres. Trass, öffne einen Hangar für das Schiff."  
  
Der topsidische Chef der Beibootflottille sah mich fragend an, wenn ein Echsenabkömmling so etwas konnte.  
  
"Mach es einfach."  
  
Er zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
"Sobald sie gelandet sind, soll die Besatzung in die Zentrale kommen."  
  
Ich lehnte mich zurück und massierte mir die Schläfen.  
  
Meine Vergangenheit kommt, um mich zu jagen. Ich hatte gehofft diese Vergangenheit hinter mir gelassen zu haben, als mich Setsuna mit ihrem 'Dead Scream' hierher geschickt hatte. Meine Ankunft war nicht unbedingt sehr schön. Ich materialisierte 1279 NGZ irgendwo mitten im HQ-Hanse, das damals noch gestanden hatte. Der Angriff hatte den Nanban-Spiegel vaporisiert und mit ihm zusammen meinen rechten Arm und einen Teil meiner rechten Körperhälfte. Ohne die hochentwickelte Medo-Technik hätte ich nicht überlebt. Die Mediker hatten damals die zerstörten Teile meines Körpers durch nachgezüchtetes Eigengewebe ersetzt, aber der Angriff hatte noch eine andere Nebenwirkung. Er hatte einen bisher latenten Gendefekt aktiviert, der mich unsterblich macht, aber das heißt nur, dass ich nicht altere. Darum wurde das geklonte Gewebe beinahe abgestoßen.  
  
Ich habe etwa ein halbes Jahr in der Reha verbracht und wurde in der Zeit vom Geheimdienst TLD und einigen Regierungsbeamten gelöchert. Sie glaubten schließlich meine Geschichte.  
  
Im Krankenhaus hatte ich bemerkt, dass dies eine völlig neue Chance für mich war und wollte sie nutzen. Ich ging also zur Schule und danach zum TIT, dem Terrania Institute of Technologie, und studierte Maschinenbau, Fachbereich Triebwerkssysteme, ich wollte nämlich unbedingt in den Raumschiffbau oder zur LFT-Flotte. Auf dem TIT lernte ich Kirari da Danir kennen, eine Arkonidin mit LFT-Staatsbürgerschaft, die auf Terra geboren und aufgewachsen war. Er später stellte sich heraus, dass sie die uneheliche Tochter des Imperators von Arkon, Gaumerol Bostich da Arkon, und einer verarmten Adeligen war, die vor Kirari's Geburt nach Terra gekommen war. Wir verliebten uns ineinander und ein Jahr nach unserem gemeinsamen Abschluss auf dem selben Gebiet, heirateten wir und traten der LFT-Flotte bei.  
  
Vor vierzig Jahren dann wurden Aki und Russel geboren, dreizehn Jahre nach unserer Heirat. Und beide hatten den selben Gendefekt wie ich, der sich aber erst nach ihrem 18. Lebensjahr bemerkbar gemacht hat. So kommt es, dass sowohl ich als auch die Zwillinge aussehen wie 18, während Kirari älter wird. Aber ich liebe sie immer noch wie am ersten Tag. Heute ist Kirari die Chefingenieurin der TOM CLANCY, Russel der Chef der tausendköpfigen Raumlandetruppe und Aki die Chefwissenschaftlerin.  
  
Meine Karriere in der LFT-Flotte war ziemlich gradlinig. Erst Ingenieur auf leichten und schweren Kreuzern, dann Chefingenieur auf einem Schlachtkreuzer. 1300 NGZ qualifizierte ich mich dann für einen Posten in der Schiffszentrale und wurde auf ein Schlachtschiff versetzt. Mein erstes Kommando war dann ein CERES-Kreuzer, der als Beiboot der LEIF ERIKSSON mit nach Tradom flog. Dort hatte ich, immer noch ganz der Ingenieur, die Idee für die Schiffe der Guardian-Klasse. Einheiten prädestiniert für Langzeiteinsätze in anderen Galaxien und hinter gegnerischen Linien. Ich sprach Perry Rhodan persönlich an Bord der ERICSSON an und zeigte ihm die Entwürfe. Später im Laufe des Einsatzes in Tradom lernte ich ihn besser kennen und wir wurden Freunde. Später wurde das Guardian-Projekt gestartet, um den Akoniden ein Gegengewicht zu ihren Schiffen der GWALON-Klasse, den sogenannten Khasurn- oder Kelch-Raumern, zu bieten. Am Abschuss des Projektes 1332 NGZ wurde ich Kommandant des ersten von fünf Schiffen der Guardian-Klasse, der TOM CLANCY. Das war vor zwei Jahren.  
  
Na ja und dann ist da noch mein kleines Geheimnis. Ich bin nämlich die arkonidische Dagor-Großmeisterin Ranko Navido. Als ich angekommen bin, hat sich mein Fluch verändert. Ich werde jetzt zu einer Arkonidin. Etwas größer als normal, schlanker, sehr gut gebaut, weiße Haare und rote Augen. Ansonsten bleibt alles beim Alten. Obwohl ich inzwischen die Kontrolle über die Transformation habe. Es gibt nicht viele die dieses Geheimnis kennen. Nur die Unsterblichen, meine Familie und die Leute in der Hauptzentralschicht. Und als Ranko hat verdammt noch mal jeder einzelne Arkonide gehörigen Respekt vor mir. Selbst Bostich hat großen Respekt vor mir, nicht dass er vor mit kuscht, aber er hört eher auf meine Vorschläge, als auf die seiner Berater. Obwohl ihm meine Pro-Terra Einstellung ein Dorn im Auge ist. Aber als Dagor-Großmeisterin habe ich ziemlich viele Freiheiten, wenn auch einige Pflichten bei den Arkoniden.  
  
Ich hatte eigentlich nie mehr einen Gedanken an mein altes Leben verschwendet. Aber jetzt muss ich es wohl. Ich atmete tief durch. Rechts vor mir baute sich ein Holo auf. Es zeigte Russel, er war leicht grün im Gesicht.  
  
"Was ist los?" fragte ich ihm.  
  
Ich hatte ihn bisher nie so gesehen, mal die Sache mit dem Blues'schen Essen abgesehen. Das hat sogar mir den Apettit vergehen lassen.  
  
"Fast die gesamte Besatzung wurde umgebracht." "Was?" "Irgendein Giftgas," sagte er und drückte sich die rechte Handfläche gegen die Schläfe," Die Toten sind durch das Gas regelrecht ausgeblutet. Die einzigen Überlebenden sind der Typ auf dem Holo und mehrere Offiziere. Sie wollten grade Selbstmord begehen, aber wir waren schneller." "Shit."  
  
Ich atmete tief durch. Mit so etwas hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Hibiki hat seine eigene Crew einfach so umgebracht. Und dann auf so eine bestialische Weise. Warum?  
  
"Der Typ wollte auch grade die Selbstzerstörung aktivieren."  
  
Ich nickte.  
  
"Gut, bringt alle in den Sicherheitsbereich und stell sie unter schwere Bewachung. Die Zellen mit Paratron-Schilden sichern und scannt sie auf versteckte Waffen und anderes. Und achte darauf, Parafallen in seiner Nähe zu aktivieren. Wer weiß, ob er mit einem Ki-Angriff einen Ausbruchsversuch startet."  
  
Russel nickte.  
  
"Wird gemacht."  
  
Damit verschwand das Holo. Ich drehte mich um.  
  
"Trass, die Schleppersollen das Schiff in einen Werftbereich des Flottenhafens bringen." "Ja, Kommandant."  
  
Ein Blick an ihr vorbei zeigte die Besucher. Sie wurden von einem nervösen Techniker in die Zentrale geführt, begleitet von zwei TARA-P-UH Kampfrobotern und zwei hölzernen Objekten. Ich erkannte jeden der Besucher. Mein Cousin Tenchi Masaki, Ayeka, eine etwas ältere Sasami, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Washuu und Minagi. Ich stand auf. Und ging auf sie zu. Der Techniker sah die beiden hölzernen Wächter von Ayeka und Ryo-Oh-Ki mit nervösen Blicken an.  
  
"Kommandant, die Besatzung des ... äh ... Raumschiffes, dass eingeschleust ist."  
  
Ich nickte lächelnd. Ich konnte verstehen, aus welchem Grund er so verdammt nervös war. Alle Hangartechniker hatten unter Garantie nie gesehen, wie sich ein Raumschiff von der Größe eines leichten Kreuzers der CERES-Klasse in ein kleines Tier von der Größe eines Kaninchens verwandelt. Ein kurzer Seitenblick zu Trass verriet mir, dass er den Berichten aus dem Hangar nicht glaubte.  
  
"Du kannst gehen."  
  
Er nickte schnell und verließ die Zentrale beinahe stolpernd. Ich sah derweil die beiden kegelförmigen zweieinhalb Meter hohen Kampfroboter an.  
  
"Solange sie an Bord sind werdet ihr sie begleiten." "Ja, Kommandant," antworteten die beiden Roboter.  
  
Tenchi sah mich an.  
  
"Ist das nötig?"  
  
Ich nickte.  
  
"Ich will kein Risiko eingehen. Aki?"  
  
Meine Tochter kam zu uns.  
  
"Was ist, Dad?" "Scanne unsere Gäste bitte nach SHF-Strahlung."  
  
Sie nickte und ihr Blick wurde wieder für kurze Zeit glasig. Dann nickte sie.  
  
"Nichts. Die Kleine mit den blauen Haaren hat aber eine UHF-Restsignatur, die ich nicht einordnen kann."  
  
Ich lächelte.  
  
"Danke, Aki. Ist schon okay."  
  
Ich sah jetzt Tenchi an und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
  
"Ewig nicht mehr gesehen, Cousin. Wie geht es Großvater."  
  
Tenchi lächelte jetzt seinerseits und wollte etwas sagen aber er wurde von einer Stimme unterbrochen.  
  
"Ich störe zwar nur ungern Familienzusammenführungen, aber ich denke du schuldest mir eine Erklärung, Ranma."  
  
Ich löste die Umarmung und deutete auf den Sprecher.  
  
"Darf ich vorstellen, der derzeitige Regierungschef Perry Rhodan und der Minister für Ligaverteidigung, Reginald Bull."  
  
Ich sah die Gruppe um Tenchi an. Sie sahen die beiden Unsterblichen an und Tenchi stellte seine Begleiter vor.  
  
"Ich schätze wir gehen besser in einen der Besprechungsräume," sagte ich, als die Vorstellung und Begrüßung geendet hatte.  
  
Gesagt, getan. Wir gingen in einen der Besprechungsräume, die neben der Zentrale lagen und setzten uns. Tenchi sah mich an.  
  
"Wie ist das überhaupt möglich dass du noch lebst?" fragte er.  
  
Ich erzählte ihm meine Geschichte. Ich begann bei meiner Quasi-Entführung durch Pluto und endete am heutigen Tag. Nur die Sache mit meinem kleinen Geheimnis ließ ich aus. Er und seine Begleiter nickten anerkennend.  
  
"Beeindruckend, dieses Schiff," sagte Washuu und ich konnte in ihrem Gesicht ablesen, dass sie zu gerne die Baupläne haben wollte.  
  
"Mach dir keine Mühe, Washuu. Du kannst dich nicht in den Computer des Schiffes hacken." "Wer hat gesagt, dass ich es vorhatte," fragte sie unschuldig.  
  
Ich sah sie einfach nur an. Dann sah ich Tenchi an.  
  
"Ich nehme an, die Situation in unserem Heimtatuniversum ist schlecht."  
  
Er nickte bedrückt.  
  
"Ja. Kurz nachdem Serenity die Macht ergriffen hatte, hat sie sich in der Galaxie breit gemacht. Jurai und das Imperium der Oni kamen zuerst. Sie sind komplett unter der Kontrolle von Kristall Tokio. Dann kamen die Mitglieder der GP. Heute sind die Kugelsternhaufen im Halo die einzigen Gebiete in der Serenity keine Macht hat, noch nicht. 47 Tucani ist zur Zeit das Zentrum des Widerstandes. Serenity hat schon mehrfach versucht uns anzugreifen, aber Washuu hat mehr durch Zufall ein Gerät entwickelt, dass jetzt den ganzen Kugelsternhaufen vor der Anwendung von Magie schützt. Und ohne Magie sind die Schiffe des Solaren Imperiums fast schutzlos." "Solares Imperium?"  
  
Tenchi nickte.  
  
"Ja. Das Sonnensystem ist das Hauptsystem mit Kristall Tokio als Hauptstadt."  
  
Ich nickte.  
  
"Ich schätze," sagte ich," das Merkur durch Zufall an eine Möglichkeit gekommen ist, in ein paralleles Universum zu kommen?"  
  
Tenchi nickte.  
  
"Und sie haben sich dieses Universum ausgesucht, weil sie unsere Technologie wollen, um den Widerstand zu überrennen."  
  
Er nickte wieder. Ich lehnte mich zurück. Im meinem Kopf begann sich ein Plan zusammenzusetzen. Erstens um die LFT zu schützen und zweitens um ein wenig Vergeltung zu erhalten.  
  
"Was hindert sie daran ganze Flotten hier herzuschicken," fragte Bully. "Die Art des Portals," sagte Washuu," Sie brauchen fast 2 Monate um ein Portal aufzubauen und dann können sie nur höchstens zehn Schiffe hindurchschicken." "Warum zwei Monate?" "Weil nur etwa drei Magier das geeignete Ritual kennen und die gigantischen Energiemengen überleben, die während dieser zwei Monate durch sie fließen."  
  
Inzwischen hatte mein Plan konkrete Formen angenommen.  
  
"Ich habe eine Idee," sagte ich," aber es ist riskant." "Was für eine Idee," fragte Rhodan, mit klar erkennbarer Sorge im Gesicht. "Wie wir sie daran hindern noch mal zu kommen und gleichzeitig dem Widerstand helfen." "Wie?" fragte Ayeka.  
  
Ich konnte ahnen, dass sie wieder nach hause wollte.  
  
"Wir öffnen ein Portal und schicken eine Task Force hindurch, um zu helfen." "Ihr wollt ein Portal öffnen?" fragte Washuu verwundert," Wie? Ihr habt doch überhaupt keine Magier." "Aber ich wette, Aki kann ein stabiles Portal mit dem Paragenerator viel schneller öffnen."  
  
Bully horchte auf.  
  
"An was hast du gedacht."  
  
Ich lächelte.  
  
"Nur eine kleine Task Force. Natürlich die CLANCY, dann die MICHAEL CRICHTON, die STEPHEN BAXTER, die ISAAC ASSIMOV, die ARTHUR C. CLARKE und die STEPHEN KING. Also alle Schiffe der Guardian-Klasse. Dazu fünf Entdecker mit MX-Ausrüstung, also jeweils einem Hawking-Projektor und einem KN-Intervallgeschütz. Die 'Shadow Force', den Matrix-Tender BUCKMINSTER FULLER und das Lazarettschiff ALBERT SCHWEIZER." "'Shadow Force'?" fragte Bully.  
  
Ich rollte mit den Augen.  
  
"Spiel nicht den Blöden, Bully. Ich meine die fünf neuen Tsunami- Schlachtschiffe." "Woher weist du," fragte Rhodan mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Einer der Entwicklungsingenieure war ein Kommilitone von mir."  
  
Die Schlachtschiffen der Shadow-Klasse. Richtig fiese Einheiten. Sie basieren auf den Schiffen der CORDOBA-Klasse und besitzen Tsunami- Fähigkeit, das heißt sie sind ein der Lage ihr eigenes ATG-Feld aufzubauen und sich sozusagen in der Zukunft zu verstecken.  
  
Kugelraumer von 900 Meter Durchmesser mit einem Äquatorialringwulst in dem sich alle Triebwerke befinden. 4 Tombstone-Metagravtriebwerke für den Sub- Licht- und ÜL-Antrieb, 12 Protonenstrahltriebwerke und ein Nottransitionstriebwerk. 950 km/sec² Beschleunigung, 90 Mio.. c über fünf Stunden und 83 Mio.. c Dauerfluggeschwindigkeit.  
  
Zweifach Paradim-Panzer, 6fach gestaffelte Paratron- und HÜ-Schilde, Virtual Imager und Standartschilde und -antiortungsysteme. Ein schweres und drei mittelschwere KN-Intervallgeschütze im Nordpolbereich, zwölf 3000 GT Transformgeschütze und 20 schwere und 30 mittelschwere MHV-Geschütze.  
  
Als Energieversorgung ein Hypertropzapfer mit drei Gravitravringspeicher und zehn NUGas-Großkraftwerke mit je 150.000 Terrawatt Leistung. Als Beiboote dienen zehn Korvetten und 25 Space Jets mit ATG-Ausrüstung.  
  
Bully und Rhodan nickten.  
  
"Sonst noch etwas?" "Ja, Trim Marat, Startak Schroeder, Gucky, Benjameen da Jancinta und seine Frau Tess."  
  
Wieder nickten die beiden.  
  
"Okay," sagte ich," aber für den Fall, dass wie länger als zwei Monate brauchen, sollte einige Schiffe mit Para-Generatoren ausgerüstet werden und einsatzbereit sein." "Aber es ist riskant." "Das war der Einsatz in Tradom auch."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Zwei Tage später war es soweit. Um nicht unbedingt in den Armen einer Flotte von Serenity aufzutauchen, hatten wir uns einen Randsektor von 47 Tucani für den Übergang ausgesucht. Und wenn alles klappte, hatten meine Kontakte die Informationen über den Einsatz verteilt.  
  
"Ich bin bereit, das Portal aufzubauen," sagte Aki. "Okay," sagte ich," Auf mein Kommando. Drei..." "Mehrere Schiffe materialisieren," meldete Mai-Lin," Zehn Schiffe der GWALON-Klasse. Und sechs Schiffe der USO. Die TARJAN und fünf Schiffe der TS-CORDOBA-II-Klasse."  
  
Ich lächelte, es hatte geklappt. Meine Kontakte hatten richtig gearbeitet. Aber dass Bostich gleich zehn Kelch-Raumer schickt überraschte mich do etwas. Ebenso wie die fünf Tsunamis der TS-CORDOBA-II-Klasse, die von der USO selbst entwickelt wurden.  
  
Bei diesem Einsatz brauchte ich jede Hilfe die ich kriegen kann. Und die Kelch-Raumer und die Schiffe der USO sind so ziemlich die besten Schiffe, die es in der Galaxie neben der Guardian-Klasse gibt.  
  
Vor allem die TS-CORDOBA-II-Klasse der USO. Nachbauten der ursprünglichen TS-CORDOBA. Nur leistungsfähiger.  
  
Schlachtkreuzer von 500 Metern Durchmesser, mit einer Besatzung von 150 Personen und Tsunamifähigkeit.  
  
Einfacher Paradim-Panzer, fünffach gestaffelte Paratron- und HÜ-Schilde, maximal 100 Parabol-Fangfelder, zwei mittelschwere KN-Intervallgeschütze, acht 4000 GT Transformgeschütze, 15 schwere MHV-Geschütze, vier Metagravtriebwerke mit 90 Mio.. c über eine Stunde und 84 Mio.. c Dauerfluggeschwindigkeit, Sceer-Unterlichttriebwerke mit 950 km/sec², zehn Protonenstrahltriebwerke, ein Nottransitionstriebwerk, einen Hypertropzapfer mit drei Gravitravringspeichern, acht NUGas-Großkraftwerke mit je 150.000 Terrawatt Leistung, 5 Korvetten und 10 Space Jets.  
  
Vor mir baute sich ein Holo auf, dass die Mascantin Ascari da Vivo zeigte. Wie immer gab sie sich ziemlich kalt. Ich lächelte.  
  
"Mascantin da Vivo, nett dich nach Tradom mal wieder zu sehen."  
  
Ihre Augen verengten sich.  
  
"Saotome," sagte sie kalt," Ich übernehme das Kommando über diesen Einsatz." Ich hob eine Augenbraue und drückte eine Taste an meinem Kommandosessel, während ich die Transformation triggerte. Auf der anderen Seite gab es eine kleine Unterbrechung im Empfang, den ich brauchte, um mich zu verändern, und der zeigte, dass jemand anders sich in die Leitung hängte. Als das Bild für die Mascantin wieder klar wurde, sah sie mein weibliches Alter-Ego in einer alten arkonidischen Raumrüstung. Ich trug sie immer, wenn ich Ranko Navido war und sie verschwand in einer Hyperraufalte, die ich als Dagor- Großmeister, beziehungsweise Großmeisterin aufbauen konnte, wenn ich nicht Ranko war.  
  
Ich stand auf in der Hintergrund auf dem Holo verschwand. Die Augen von da Vivo wurden so groß wie Untertassen, fliegende Untertassen. Ich lächelte.  
  
"Erhabene Navido," sagte sie leise. "Ganz Recht, Mascantin. Ich bin an Bord der TOM CLANCY und ich werde diesen Einsatz mitmachen. Kommandant Saotome behält das Kommando. Und wenn du auch nur einmal einen Alleingang wie in Tradom machst, werde ich mich mit dem Zhdopandi über dich unterhalten. Und dann wird dir Celkar vorkommen wie das Paradies."  
  
Ich drückte die Taste ein zweites Mal und transformierte zurück. Ist definitiv nützlich, dass ich Ranko Navido bin. Inzwischen amüsierte ich mich ein wenig über das Gesicht der Mascantin. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet und sie war ein wenig bleich. Sie erinnerte sich wohl an das, was ich mit einem sogenannten Verehrer am Hof von Imperator, Zhdopandi, Bostich I. gemacht habe. Es war nicht schön, für ihn, als er auf den Gerichtsplaneten Celkar kam und drei Mal hingerichtet wurde. Ich hatte danach zuhause einen Monat auf dem Sofa übernachten müssen, weil Kirari sauer auf mich war, aber das war es wert.  
  
Ich drehte den Kopf zur Seite, als würde ich auf ein anderes Holo sehen.  
  
"Vielen Dank, Ranko," sagte ich und drehte mich wieder zu dem Holo mit da Vivo," Ich schätze die Dagor-Großmeisterin mag dich nicht besonders."  
  
Sie schenkte mir einen Blick der mich getötet hätte, wenn ich direkt vor ihr gestanden hätte und unterbrach die Verbindung. Dann öffnete sich eine Verbindung zur TARJAN. Ich sah in das Gesicht von Rhodans Sohn, Roi Danton, wie er sich selbst wieder nannte, seit er bei der neuen USO war. Ich wusste, dass es für ihn gewissermaßen persönlich war, da er selbst mehr als zweihundert Jahre unter der Kontrolle eines anderen gestanden hatte. So weit ich wusste hatte er jetzt noch Alpträume an diese Zeit und war immer noch in Extremsituationen ein Wrack, obwohl es sich während des Seelenquell- Vorfalls gebessert hatte. Er lächelte mich an.  
  
"Ranma, lange nicht mehr gesehen." "Dito, Roi. Ich schätze Monkey hat von der Sache Wind bekommen? Und als ehemaliger Betroffener willst du helfen."  
  
Er nickte.  
  
"Du hast es erraten." "Willkommen an Bord."  
  
Damit beendete ich die Verbindung und drehte mich zu Mai-Lin um.  
  
"Sende die Daten des Kurses, den wir nach dem Übergang fliegen an alle neuen Schiffe."  
  
Sie nickte und machte einige Eingaben in ihre Konsole.  
  
"Aki, öffne das Portal."  
  
Sie nickte und gab das Signal an den Paragenerator, das Portal zu öffnen. Sie hatte die richtigen Frequenzgänge, die für das Portal nötig waren relativ schnell aus dem Sensor-Log trennen können und einen Frequenzgang im UHF-Bereich gefunden um ein Portal zu öffnen. Ein dicker blauer Energiestrahl schoss in den Raum und in hundert Kilometer Entfernung öffnete sich ein blauer Riss, der einem Hyperraumaufriss ähnelte. In dem Riss war nur ein blaues Feld zu erkennen. Dann verschwand der Strahl und das Portal blieb stabil. Die CLANCY näherte sich als erstes dem Portal und verschwand darin.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite schob sich das Schiff in den freien Raum und stoppte hundert Kilometer vom Portal entfernt. In der nächsten Minute durchflogen auch die restlichen zweiunddreißig Schiffe auf dem Portal, das hinter dem letzten Schiff, dem achthundert Meter durchmessenden Lazarett-Raumer ALBERT SCHWEIZER, von der CLANCY geschlossen wurde.  
  
Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass alles glatt gehen würde, aber kurz nachdem das Portal geschlossen war, tauchte eine kleine Gruppe von zehn Schiffen auf die sofort den Äther verpesteten.  
  
"Im Namen ihrer Majestät Königin Serenity fordern wir sie auf, ihre Schiffe zu übergeben, ansonsten werden wir sie unter Feuer nehmen."  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"An alle Schiffe, Feuer nach eigenem Ermessen."  
  
Damit begann das erste Gefecht zwischen den Schiffen der LFT, USO und Kristallimperiums gegen die Schiffe des Solaren Imperiums von Serenity.  
  
Die Schilde unserer Gegner waren überraschenderweise fast so stark wie unsere Paradim-Panzer, waren aber im SHF-Bereich angesiedelt. Aber die schweren KNK-Geschütze und die KN-Intervallgeschütze knackten die Schilde ziemlich schnell. Das Blöde war nur, dass sie einen Funkspruch absetzen konnten, der unsere Ankunft bekannt machte.  
  
Ende Bericht Ranma Saotome  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Sailor Pluto stand, wie so oft am Time Gate und überwachte die Zukunft. Aber mit einem Mal brach die bisher lineare Zukunft in Milliarden verschiedene mögliche Zeitlinien auseinander. Das führte natürlich dazu, dass sie die Quelle suchte, um sie zu beseitigen.  
  
Sie fand die Quelle. Dreiunddreißig Raumschiffe, die sie nicht kannte. Sie mussten der Grund sein. Sie versuchte mehr Informationen zu bekommen, aber irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab. Irgendetwas blockte ihren Zugang zum Time Gate. Sie konnte nur sehen, wie die Schiffe eine Patrouille aus dem Weltraum blies und nur eine Wolke sich langsam ausdehnenden Gases hinterlies. Dann verschwanden die Schiffe. Sie versuchte, sie zu verfolgen, aber wieder wurde sie abgeblockt. Es war, als würde sie irgendjemand daran hindern.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Irgendwo im Hyperraum saß ein Mensch vor einem Bildschirm und beobachtete die Geschehnisse. Hinter ihm materialisierte mit einem Mal eine silbrige Kugel.  
  
"Ich hoffe dein Plan klappt," sagte die Kugel. "Ich auch, ES. Ich auch." 


	2. Kapitel 2

New Shores  
  
AWarringer  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts hier drin gehört mir. PERRY RHODAN gehört der Pabel-Möwig-Verlagsunion. Ranma 1/2 gehört Rumiko Takahashi. Sailor Moon gehört Naoko Takeuchi. Tenchi Muyo gehört A.I.C. und Pioneer, glaub ich.  
  
Kapitel zwei  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Bericht Aki Saotome:  
  
Wir sind seit grade mal zwei Stunden im Heimatuniversum meines Vaters und ich habe jetzt mehr Messdiagramme zum Thema Magie, als ich mir je vorgestellt habe. Und alle Daten stammen von nur einem einzigen Gefecht mit den Einheiten des Solaren Imperiums. Und ich habe Kopfschmerzen. Verdammt starke Kopfschmerzen.  
  
Diese Diagramme machen einfach absolut keinen Sinn. Sie gehen gegen alles, was ich bisher über Magie gedacht habe, was letzten Endes doch nicht all zu viel war, da ganz einfach Beispiele fehlten.  
  
Ich weiß nicht zum wievielten Mal ich jetzt innerhalb der letzten anderthalb Stunden den Kopf schüttelte. Wenn wir diese verdammte Auswertung nicht brauchen würden, würde ich jetzt erst einmal Pause machen und mir einen echt starken oxtornischen Kaffee trinken. Und damit meine ich einen so starken Kaffee, dass er Tote wiederbeleben könnte.  
  
Ich hörte mit einem Mal, wie jemand etwas auf meiner Konsole abstellte. Ich sah hoch und einen Kaffeebecher, sowie einen jungen Mann. Ich lächelte, nahm den Becher und trank einen tiefen Schluck. Kurz nach dem der Kaffee in meinen Magen gelangt war, fühlte ich wie eine bekannte Wärme in mir hochstieg und die Kopfschmerzen langsam verblassten.  
  
"Danke, Russ. Du bist mein Lebensretter." "Kein Problem, Schwesterchen," sagte mein Bruder," Ich kenne dich schließlich. Immer, wenn du so hart arbeitest, bekommst du Kopfschmerzen. Und Kaffee ist das einzige, dass hilft. - Und wie geht's voran?"  
  
Ich verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Beschissen."  
  
Ich deutete auf die Hologramme, die Diagramme zeigten.  
  
"Die Daten machen für mich einfach keinen Sinn. Aber das ist wahrscheinlich der Grund weshalb man es Magie nennt."  
  
Er sah mich komisch an und legte seine Hand auf meine Stirn.  
  
"Kein Fieber. Bist du sicher, dass du nicht krank bist."  
  
Ich stand auf und gab ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.  
  
"Du verdammter..."  
  
Dann schüttelte ich den Kopf und ließ mich wieder in meinen Sessel fallen.  
  
"Aber du hast Recht. Ich könnte wirklich Hilfe gebrauchen." "Hat da jemand nach Hilfe gerufen?" fragte mit einem Mal eine junge Stimme hinter uns, die so verdammt süß war, dass ein Diabetiker sofort tot umgefallen wäre.  
  
Wir drehten uns um. Dort stand ein etwa dreizehnjähriger Rotschopf. Verdammt ich habe auch fast so ausgesehen als ich dreizehn war. Aber sowohl Russel als auch ich wussten, dass der Anblick täuschen konnte. Obwohl wir bereits vierzig waren, sahen wir immer noch aus wie zwanzig, aber das war normal für einen Menschen des 14. Jahrhunderts NGZ. Und in dem Fall des Rotschopfes stimmte es auch. Washu war mindestens genau so alt wie Atlan, also mindestens 13.000 Jahre, wenn nicht sogar älter. Und nach eigenen Angaben, war sie das größte wissenschaftliche Genie dieses Universums. Und wenn ich Dad glauben darf, steht sie sehr dicht an Rand des schmalen Grades der Genie von Wahnsinn trennt. Als was hat sie Dad vor einigen Stunden bezeichnet? 'Mad Scientist'? So was in der Richtung war es wohl.  
  
"Kommt darauf an," sagte ich und deutete auf die Hologramme.  
  
Washu kam näher und studierte neugierig die Diagramme. Vor ihr entstand eine Holodesktop und sie machte dort wie wild Eingaben. Dann sah sie wieder die Diagramme an.  
  
"Aha, und was ist das?" fragte sie.  
  
Ich widerstand nur sehr knapp dem Sog der plötzlich verstärkten Schwerkraft, die mein Gesicht mit einem Mal zu Boden ziehen wollte. Mein Bruder widerstand diesem Zug nicht. Stattdessen folgte ich dem Beispiel meines Vaters, schloss die Augen und hämmerte mit meinem Kopf gegen die nächste Konsole. Nach etwa dreißig Sekunden sah ich Washu an.  
  
"Du weißt was Hyperphysik ist?" fragte ich und merkte, wie meine rechte Augenbraue leicht zu zucken begann.  
  
"Hat das was mit dem Hyperraum zu tun?" fragte sie. "Ja," sagte ich leichtgereizt.  
  
Sie lachte auf.  
  
"Nur ein Scherz. Ich weiß was Hyperphysik ist. Schließlich bin ich DAS GRÖSSTE WISSENSCHAFTLICHE GENIE DES UNIVERSUMS!"  
  
Damit ging sie in eine Pose und zwei kleine Roboter schienen auf ihren Schultern zu materialisieren, die genau so aussahen wie sie.  
  
"Washu ist die Größte!" schrieen sie im Chor. "Ach das sagt ihr nur so," sagte Washuu leise und wurde rot.  
  
Meine Gott, die hat ein Ego so groß wie die SOL. Nein die BASIS. Obwohl, ich denke eher so groß wie OLD MAN. Und das will natürlich gefüttert werden.  
  
"Na ja, jedenfalls habe ich mich bisher nicht sehr stark damit befasst. Zu großen Energieverbrauch, man braucht spezielle Kristalle, die sehr selten sind... bla, bla, bla..."  
  
Ich klinkte mich aus ihrem Monolog aus und sah mich um. Mein Blick fiel sofort auf eine ganz in schwarz gekleidete Frau, die auf mich zu kam. Ich stand auf und ging auf sie zu.  
  
"Tess," sagte ich und wir fielen uns in die Arme," lange nicht gesehen. Wie geht es Ben?"  
  
Tess lächelte und erwiderte die Umarmung.  
  
"Ben geht es gut. Er ist grade mit deinem Vater und dem Dynamischen Duo zusammen."  
  
Das 'Dynamische Duo'. Trim Marat und Startak Schroeder. Die einzigen beiden Monochrom-Mutanten, die ihre Fähigkeiten noch besaßen. Sie waren beinahe unzertrennlich und erst vor fünf Jahren mit der SOL aus Domrath und Wassermal heimgekehrt.  
  
"Und was macht Ichori?"  
  
Damit traf sie einen wunden Punkt.  
  
"Wir haben uns vor sechs Monaten getrennt." "Oh. Tut mir leid."  
  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Na ja, hätte sowieso nicht lange gehalten. Du weißt schon. Die Sache mit meinem Gendefekt."  
  
Sie verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Andere Frauen würden dafür töten, nicht altern zu können."  
  
Ich lächelte darauf.  
  
"Da bringst du mich auf eine Idee. Ob ich das Gen wohl verkaufen kann?"  
  
Tess lachte.  
  
"Dann nehme ich das erste Gen, das du verkaufst." "Ich werde es dir schenken."  
  
Dann fühlte ich wie mir jemand auf die Schulter klopfte.  
  
"Ähm, Schwesterchen? Du hast da noch etwas zu tun."  
  
Sofort sank meine Moral wieder. Na super.  
  
"Russel, du weißt wirklich wie man die Stimmung vermießt."  
  
Er lächelte breit.  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
*WAMM* Damit lernte Russel wieder einmal wie hart das Terkonit-Deck wirklich war. Normalerweise bin ich nicht so gewalttätig, aber manchmal geht mir Russ wirklich auf die Nerven. Ich sah Tess an.  
  
"Hilfst du mir?" "Kein Problem. Worum geht's?" "Die Mess-Diagramme die wir bei dem Gefecht gemacht haben, bereiten mir Kopfzerbrechen." "Zeig' mal her." "Ihr habt mich vergessen," hörte ich die Stimme von Washu hinter mir.  
  
Ich drehte mich um und sah sie an.  
  
"Hat sich erledigt. Aber wenn du unbedingt willst kannst du ja versuchen mit zu helfen."  
  
Ich sah ihren Gesichtsausdruck etwas sinken und es war an mir zu grinsen. Ich drehte mich wieder zu Tess um. Sie studierte die Diagramme, um mich danach anzusehen.  
  
"Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn wir wüssten, ob sich die hyperphysikalischen Konstanten von denen zu Hause unterscheiden."  
  
Ich nickte. Das konnte helfen. Ich dachte an die einzigen beiden anderen Kontakte mit anderen Universen. Zum einen den Kontakt mit den Druuf um 2043 alter Zeitrechnung und die Reise einer Task Force der Kosmischen Hanse und der LFT in das Universum Tarkan im fünften Jahrhundert NGZ. Tarkan war ein Universum, das an der Schwelle zu einem 'Big Crunch', der Umkehrung des 'Big Bang', stand, und das Universum der Druuf war ein sehr junges Universum. In beiden Universen hatten sich die Hyperkonstanten leicht von denen zu Hause unterschieden und einige interessante Phänomene ausgelöst. Zum Beispiel die unnatürlich hohe Zahl grüner Sonnen im Universum der Druuf und dieser Black Hole Mond in Tarkan.  
  
Ich rief die kurz nach unserem Übergang abgeglichenen Konstanten ab, die wir die Überlicht-Triebwerke benötigten, um hier korrekt zu arbeiten, und verglich sie mit denen zu hause.  
  
"Aha," machte ich," da haben wir's ja."  
  
Tess sah das Holo an.  
  
"Ein Unterschied von vierhundert Kalup im Bereich der Hypergravitation nach oben," stellte sie fest," Das könnte helfen."  
  
Ich nickte und wies die Syntronik meines Arbeitsplatzes an, die Diagramme auf die erhöhte Hypergravitationskonstante abzugleichen.  
  
"Bingo," sagte ich als ich sah, wie sich die Diagramme veränderten.  
  
Auf dem Diagramm der Spektral-Analyse konnte ich sofort eine Veränderung erkennen, die mit der im UHF-Bereich angesiedelten Ki- Manipulationsfähigkeit zusammen hing. Ein Peak im Bereich von 652,887634 Terakalup. Und dieser Peak kam in allen Diagrammen vor. Das hieß, fast alles wird von Magiern aufrechterhalten. Die Schilde, der Überlichtantrieb, ein Großteil der Waffen, Andruckabsorber und so weiter. So wie es aussieht gibt es aber trotzdem Notsysteme, die nicht auf Magie basieren.  
  
Das mir dieser Peak nicht schon vorher aufgefallen war. Ich schätze ich hatte Glück, als ich das Schild von Hibiki's Schiff überladen und das Portal geschlossen habe. Und das Portal, das uns hier hergebracht hat, war nicht magisch. Es war eher eine Art Paraportal, das ich auf die Schnelle mit Hilfe alter Daten über den Metagrav und die Linsenfeldprojektoren aus der Zeit mit dem Druuf-Zwischenfall improvisiert hatte. Ehlich gesagt bin ich überrascht, dass es uns dort abgeladen hat, wo wir hin wollten.  
  
Ich sah Tess an. Sie sah mich an.  
  
"Danke für die Hilfe." "Kein Problem," antwortete sie lächelnd," aber jetzt wirst du mich nicht mehr los."  
  
Ich lächelte als Antwort.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Etwa eine Stunde später war die CLANCY wieder einmal im Normalraum, nachdem die Flotte einmal Mal den Kugelsternhaufen 47 Tucani umflogen und Orterdaten gesammelt, während einige der Beiboote in andere Richtungen geflogen sind, um gegen eventuelle Probleme gefeilt zu sein. Dieser Aufenthalt würde länger dauern, denn Dads hatte ein Meeting anberaumt. Ich war Teil dieses Meetings. Währendessen flogen bereits einige arkonidische Kreuzer im Schutz ihrer Skorgon-Antiortungsschilden M13 an, um in der Heimat nachzusehen.  
  
Ich sah mich im Raum um. Dad, die Kommandanten der anderen Guardian-Klasse Schiffe, der Kommandant der 'Shadow Force', die Kommandanten der Entdecker- Klasse Schiffe, Mascantin da Vivo, nebst ihrem Chef-Wissenschaftler, Roi Danton mit einem seiner Wissenschaftler, Gucky, Ben und das 'Dynamische Duo', dieser Masaki und seine Begleiter.  
  
"Okay," sagte Dad," fangen wir an. Aki, kannst du uns sagen, was du bisher herausgefunden hast."  
  
Ich nickte und lächelte. Ein kurzer Befehl an die Syntronik des Raumes erzeugte ein Holo über dem Konferenztisch. Es zeigte mehrere Spektral- Analysen, die zu besseren Anschauung übereinander dargestellt wurden.  
  
"Hier können wir die Spektren einiger Systeme sehen, die auf den Ortungsdaten des Angriffes des kleinen Verbandes basieren. Es sind die Spektren der Schilde, des Überlichtantriebes, einiger Waffen und des Funksystems. Wie ihr sehen könnt, sind die Spektren fast ausschließlich im SHF-Hyperspektrum angesiedelt, dem Bereich der Magie."  
  
Der arkonidische Chefwissenschaftler unterbrach mich.  
  
"Pha, Magie. Es gibt keine Magie! Das sind alles Hirngespinste eines Terraners!"  
  
Er starrte mich dabei an. Ich sah in seinem Blick, dass er einer dieser Arkoniden war, die Terraner für Emporkömmlinge hielten. Seiner Meinung nach hätte Bostich das besetzte Terra nie herausgeben sollen. Ich sah ihn mit verschränkten Armen an. Ich war etwas wütend. Schlimm genug, dass ich so etwas ähnliches von terranischen Nationalisten und Xenophoben wegen meiner roten Augen hören musste.  
  
"Nur zu deiner Information," sagte ich," meine Mutter ist Arkonidin. Aber das hat nichts hiermit zu tun. Du kannst an Bord der KARRIBO II so viel nationalistische Propaganda loswerden wie du willst. Aber hier wäre es besser, sie für dich zu behalten."  
  
Zugegeben, nicht unbedingt das Diplomatischste zu sagen, aber ich habe solche Leute nun mal gefressen. Ich schätze das habe ich von Dad.  
  
"Kommen wir zurück zum Thema," sagte Dad. "Ja, Ranma," antwortete ich.  
  
Ein weiterer kurzer Befehl markierte einen Bereich der Diagramme.  
  
"Wie ich grade sagen wollte," mein Blick ging wieder zu diesem arroganten Arkoniden," handelt es sich fast ausschließlich um magische Phänomene. Aber sie haben eine Gemeinsamkeit. Der markierte Bereich zeigt eine Frequenz im UHF-Bereich. Sie zeigt an, dass zur Erzeugung dieser Phänomene Bioenergie, oder auch Ki genannt, verwendet wird. Das heißt, Menschen oder andere intelligente Spezies erzeugen diese Magie. Wären wir in der Lage, eine Art von Paraneutralisator zu entwickeln, der in der Lage ist, diese Frequenz zu blockieren, könnten wir die Schiffe so gut wie schutzlos machen."  
  
"Aber?" fragte Danton.  
  
"Aber, wir benötigen größere Mengen hochreiner Howalgonium-Kristalle, um ein derartiges System zu bauen. Am besten wären Kristalle der Reinheitsklasse RT-0066. Gut, wir können zwar einen Paragenerator wie in der CLANCY verwenden, aber auch der Bau würde mit den Mitteln die uns zur Verfügung stehen selbst in kleinen Stückzahlen mehrere Wochen dauern und wir würden ebenfalls größere Mengen Howalgonium benötigen."  
  
"Ich nehme an mit Howalgonium meint ihr Hyperkristalle?" fragte Washu. "Ja," sagte ich und ahnte worauf das hinaus lief. "Dann habt ihr ein Problem. Howalgonuim ist sehr, sehr selten. Vor dem Solaren Imperium konnte man sich für ein Kilo ein Schlachtschiff kaufen."  
  
"Ich verstehe," sagte er.  
  
"Na ja, das war's so ziemlich."  
  
Dad nickte.  
  
"Gut, ich denke, wir sollten zusehen, dass wir an Howalgonium herankommen. Hat die FULLER etwas an Bord? Und wie sieht es mit unseren Sternkarten aus? Haben wir verzeichnete Howalgonium-Lagerstätten?"  
  
Ich nickte.  
  
"Ja, für Wartungszwecke habe wir ein paar RT-0066-Kristalle. Aber es reicht vielleicht für grade einmal ein oder zwei Generatoren. Und was die Lagerstätten angeht, sollten wir vielleicht mal beim Schemmenstern oder Rubin vorbeisehen."  
  
Er nickte ein weiteres Mal.  
  
"Dann solltest du den Ingenieuren an Bord der FULLER die Pläne für die Generatoren geben. Und wir schicken je einen leichten Kreuzer ins System Schemmenstern und Rubin."  
  
Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte meldete sich Danton noch einmal zu Wort.  
  
"Diese Magie ist doch von Menschen abhängig, oder?"  
  
Ich antwortete mit einem Ja.  
  
"Warum knacken wir die Schilde nicht mit den KN-Intervallgeschützen oder Transformgeschützen und paralysieren dann die Besatzung?" "Dauert zu lange. Die Schilde sind etwa so stark wie unsere Paradim- Panzer."  
  
Danton nickte.  
  
"Aber dann hätten wir eine Change alle unsere Schiffe einzusetzen und nicht nur ein oder zwei mit den Generatoren." "Das stimmt auch wieder."  
  
Dad räusperte sich.  
  
Eine gute Idee, Roi. Wir sollten also zweigleisig fahren. Aki, versuche einfach mal die Grundfrequenz der Schilde zu finden, damit wir unsere Waffensysteme auf die Schilde anpassen können, um sie schneller zu durchschlagen. Dann sollten wir als nächstes über den Widerstand reden. Ich denke wir sollten auf Nummer sicher gehen und nur mit einem kleinen Schiff zu einem Treffen fliegen."  
  
Masaki sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Vertraust du uns nicht?" fragte er.  
  
"Nun, um ehrlich zu sein. Nicht ganz. Ich habe einige der Kämpfe der Senshi gesehen und ein Angriff der von dieser 'Black Moon Family' kam, wollte nur Serenity absetzen, damit sie die Macht erreichen. So etwas ist nicht in meiner Absicht. Und ich hoffe auch nicht in eurer. Und außerdem denke ich, dass es innerhalb des Widerstandes nur so von Agenten des Solaren Imperiums wimmelt. Und ich möchte ihnen keine großen Daten über unsere Schiffsstärke geben. Es reicht, dass sie wissen, dass wir 33 Schiffe besitzen, es hat keinen Zweck ihnen auf die Nase zu binden, dass diese Schiffe zu einem Teil nur Träger von kleineren Schiffen sind."  
  
Masaki schenkte ihm einen zweiten Blick. Ich konnte Dad verstehen, dies hier war seine Operation, er hatte die Verantwortung, gegenüber dem Residenten, gegenüber dem Parlament, gegenüber der Bevölkerung der LFT und der Galaxie. Und auch ich wollte nicht unbedingt ein Regime stürzen, nur um einem anderen den Weg zu ebnen, das vielleicht viel schlimmer war.  
  
"Wir werden mit einem schweren Kreuzer der CLANCY zu dem Treffen fliegen."  
  
Dad schien kurz nachzudenken.  
  
"Die Einheiten der 'Shadow Force' werden uns dabei im Schutz ihrer ATG- Felder begleiten." "Wir sollten noch weiter gehen," sagte Ascari da Vivo. "Und inwieweit, Mascantin?" fragte Dad. "Wir suchen eine Basis außerhalb von 47 Tucani. Einen Gasriesen oder ein Asteroidengürtel."  
  
Dad nickte.  
  
"Gute Idee, wir werden ein System suchen, dass wir als Basis einsetzen können."  
  
Ich sah Dad an. Ich konnte kaum glauben, dass er mal, wie er uns erzählt hatte, ein arrogantes Arschloch war. Jemand dessen Hobby es zu sein schien, sich Feinde zu machen. Ich schätze nach sechzig Jahren in der Flotte und in einem anderen Universum, ohne den Einfluss seiner sogenannten Freunde und Feinde, hat sich Dad ganz gründlich geändert.  
  
"Wir sollten auch einige Missionen in die Galaxie schicken," sagte Danton," um mehr Informationen zu sammeln."  
  
Dad nickte erneut.  
  
"Eine gute Idee, sämtliche NOSFERATU-Klasse Ortungs- und Hyperfunkrelais- Space Jets werden ausschwärmen und in den nächsten vier Tagen so viele Ortungsdaten und Funksprüche wie möglich aufnehmen und die Intelabteilungen analysieren diese Daten, um uns ein besseres Bild der Lage zu liefern."  
  
"Wir können euch diese Daten viel einfacher liefern," sagte Masaki. "Das stimmt schon," antwortete Dad," aber das Material dürfte ein Problem haben."  
  
Er hob eine Hand um Masaki's Kommentar zu unterbinden.  
  
"Das Material ist unvollständig, weil ihr nicht über hyperphysikalische Systeme verfügt und uns damit ein großer Teil an Daten einfach fehlt. Und vielleicht sind wir in der Lage Daten zu bekommen, die selbst mit Hilfe von Magie nicht zu finden sind. Aber wir nehmen eure Daten trozdem gerne an."  
  
Damit hatte Dad einen guten Punkt angesprochen. Hier gab es keinerlei Technologie, die auf der Anwendung der Hyperphysik basierte. Nicht einmal eine richtige Hypertheorie existierte. Warum? Keine Ahnung. Hier mussten den Leuten doch einige Phänomene, wie zum Beispiel Hyperraumstürme, vorkommen wie Magie. Ich weiß, dass ist ein blöder Scherz, aber es dürfte stimmen.  
  
Das Meeting dauerte noch einige Zeit, aber es wurde eigentlich kaum etwas gesagt, was mich interessierte.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Zehn Stunden später war die TC-P-KR-01HAYABUSA, einer von zwanzig schweren Kreuzern der PROTOS-Klasse von der Tom CLANCY, unterwegs in den Kugelsternhaufen 47 Tucani, ein Kugelsternhaufen, der fast vollständig aus alten roten Riesensternen bestand. Begleitet wurde es von den fünf Schiffen der 'Shadow Force' die sich im Schutz ihrer ATG-Felder bewegten. An Bord waren zum einen Masaki und seine Gruppe und zum anderen Dad, ich, Mascantin da Vivo samt einem Kommando Leibwächter, Gucky, Ben, das 'Dynamische Duo' und Roi Danton.  
  
Ich saß in der Kantine des Kreuzers, zusammen mit einer Tasse oxtonischen Kaffee und einer Syntronik. Ich musste versuchen, diese verdammte Magie besser zu verstehen. Aber ich kam nicht weit.  
  
"Hey, Red. Wie geht's?" fragte eine Stimme hinter mir.  
  
Ich verzog das Gesicht und drehte mich um. Hinter mir stand eine etwa ein Meter große Kreuzung zwischen Maus und Biber. Mit flachem Biberschwanz und einem einzigen Nagezahn, der mitten aus dem Gesicht herausstach. Ich atmete tief durch.  
  
"Hallo, Gucky," antwortete ich, nicht grade begeistert.  
  
Der Ilt watschelte um den Tisch und setzte sich mir gegenüber.  
  
"Was ist? Ist dir ein Ilt über die Leber gelaufen?" fragte er, wobei der einzelne Nagezahn im künstlichen Licht der Kantine glänzte.  
  
Ich musste lachen. Er schaffte es immer wieder mich zum lachen zu bringen. Russ und ich hatten den unsterblichen Ilt bereits als Kinder kennen gelernt, weil wir in Atlan-Village in der selben Straße gewohnt haben. Dabei bliebe es nicht aus, dass wie als Kinder dem Überall-zugleich-Töter über den Weg liefen. Man konnte sagen was man wollte, für einen mehr als dreitausend Jahre alten Ilt und den letzten seiner Art, war er ein richtiger Kindskopf.  
  
Ich denke da nur an die Scherze, die wir veranstaltet haben. Wie zu Beispiel diesen einen besonderen Roboter. Ich muss heute noch lachen, wenn ich an ihn denke. Der Roboter ist durch Atlan-Village gezogen, hat überall Frauenunterwäsche geklaut und ist vor einem immer größer werdenden Mob von wütenden Frauen geflohen. Nur zu Schade, dass er von einer Arkonidin abgeschossen wurde. Wir hätten gerne die Reaktion von Dad erlebt.  
  
Dann seufzte ich und deutete auf das Holo.  
  
"Nur ein paar Probleme nicht mehr."  
  
Er sah mich tadelnd an.  
  
"Du solltest mal etwas ausspannen. Dein Bruder sagt du wärst jetzt schon seit mehr als zwei Tagen daran und hättest in dieser Zeit grade mal zehn Stunden geschlafen. Insgesamt."  
  
Ich atmete tief durch und sah ihn an.  
  
"Wenn ich es mir leisten könnte, würde ich es machen." "Du hörst dich an wie Kalup. Wenn du so weiter machst wirst du noch zu einem Workaholic. Gib deinen Leuten die Unterlagen und lass sie sich den Kopf zerbrechen."  
  
Dann hatte er ein seltsames blitzen in den Augen.  
  
"Und außerdem macht zuviel Arbeit nur Falten." "Als ob ich mir darüber Gedanken machen müsste," schoss ich zurück.  
  
Ich nahm mir seinen Rat zu Herzen und versuchte etwas auszuspannen, indem ich mich mit ihm unterhielt, scherzte und meinen Kaffee trank. Das Gespräch wurde schließlich durch einen Signalton unterbrochen, das anzeigte, dass der Austritt aus dem Hyperraum bevorstand. Wir standen auf und gingen in die Zentrale.  
  
In der Zentrale herrschte reges Treiben. Einige Leute sprinteten zu ihren Stationen und einige Roboter und Sicherheitsleute hielten ein Auge auf die Leute von Mascantin da Vivo und Masaki.  
  
In einer Ecke saß Mascantin da Vivo, umringt von ihren Leibwächtern, zwei Naats, ebenfalls im Arkon-System beheimatete etwa drei Meter große dreiäugige Riesen mit einem eigenen kleinen Sternreich, dass zu Arkon gehörte, zwei Arkoniden und zwei drei Meter große Katsugos, schwerste Kampfroboter, die zum ersten Mal 1303 NGZ beim Kampf um Ertrus eingesetzt wurden und den Ertrusern äußerlich nachempfunden waren, um sie moralisch zu schwächen. Was nicht geklappt hat. Und natürlich nicht zu vergessen dieser Dron, ich glaube sein Name war Qertan. Dieser 205 Zentimeter große T-Rex, mit längeren Armen, trug wie immer seine tiefschwarze Samurai-Raumrüstung.  
  
Dann betrat Roi die Zentrale der HAYABUSA, in Begleitung zweier Katsugos. Na ja, keine richtigen Katsugos. TOMCAT und SHECAT, zwei Roboter, die von der USO auf Basis der Katsugos gebaut wurden und von denen jeder eine Besatzung aus sieben Siganesen besaß. Siganesen sind die Nachkommen von terranischen Kolonisten, die unter dem Einfluss der Strahlung von 'Galors Stern' immer kleiner geworden sind. Heutzutage sind die Siganesen nur noch etwa zehn Zentimeter groß. Sie sind hervorragende Techniker und Ingenieure. Aber leider leben nur noch etwa vierhundert Siganesen.  
  
Die Leibwächter der Mascantin und die beiden Leibwächter von Ayeka drehten sich sofort zu den beiden USO-Katsugos um. Das war abzusehen. Roi hob abwehrend die Hände.  
  
"Nur keine Panik. Wir hatten doch alles abgesprochen."  
  
Damit kamen sie auf uns zu. Uns, damit meinte ich mich, Gucky, Startak, Trim, Ben und Dad. Kaum hatten beide Katsugos gestoppt, öffnete sich eine Kopfschleuse und ein Teil der Besatzungen kamen ins Freie. Ein Seitenblick verriet mir, dass Washu einen leicht irren Blick auf die Siganesen warf, während der Rest der Gruppe besorgt Washu ansah. Dann passierte es.  
  
"Wollt ihr meine Versuchskaninchen sein?" fragte Washu die Siganesen etwas zu laut.  
  
Alle Anwesenden in der Zentrale sahen sie mit großen Augen an und die Siganesen zogen sich lieber wieder in den Katsugo zurück. Natürlich versuchte Washu einen der Siganesen zu greifen, aber das brachte ihr mehrere Brandblasen unter den Fingernägeln von siganesischen Thermoblastern ein.  
  
Dann trat das Schiff aus dem Hyperraum, etwa zehn Lichtsekunden von Ashra, dem Hauptplaneten des Widerstandes, entfernt. Mehrere Holos bauten sich groß in der Zentrale auf. Eines zeigte ein Ortungsbild und ein anderes eine quasi-optische Darstellung. Hunderte, nein Tausende von Schiffen standen im Orbit um den Planeten. Zwei Schiffstypen herrschten vor, die eleganten Schiffe der übriggebliebenen Jurai-Heimatflotte und die Reste der Oni- Flotte. Schiffe die Aussahen, wie altmodische Glühbirnen denen man an der Fassung ein halbes Schiff der Springer, also eine halbe Zigarre angeschweißt hätte.  
  
Aber was ich zu den Schiffen aus Jurai sagen muss: Warum baut man Raumschiffe aus HOLZ??  
  
Der Rest der Flotte bestand aus Kreuzern und anderen Schiffen der Galaxy Police und den Resten der planetaren Verteidigungsflotten anderer Völker. Und ein großer Teil der Schiffe ging auf einen Abfangkurs. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, glaube ich kaum, dass die Schilde der HAYABUSA lange halten.  
  
"Kommandant, sie antworten nicht," meldete sich der Funker der HAYABUSA. "Versuch es mit Normalfunk," sagte Dad, bevor der Kommandant der HAYABUSA etwas sagen konnte.  
  
Der Funker nickte und etwa später baute sich ein Bildfenster auf. Es zeigte einen schätzungsweise vierzig jährigen Mann. Ich hätte ihn zuerst für einen Terraner gehalten, bis mit die violetten Augen auffielen. Also war der Mann mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Juraianer.  
  
"Identifizieren sie sich, bevor wir das Feuer eröffnen," sagte er fordernd.  
  
Wenigstens waren sie bereit erst zu fragen und dann zu schießen. Dad schaltete das Aufnahmefeld auf sich, um zu antworten.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, ich bin der Kommandant einer Spezial Task Force der LFT und des Hunhay'Tussan. Ich habe den Auftrag gegen eventuelle weitere Angriffe des Solaren Imperiums gegen unser Universum vorzugehen. Und ich dachte mir, das der Feind meines Feindes mein Freund sein könnte."  
  
Der Mann auf der anderen Seite kniff die Augen zusammen.  
  
"Wer sagt mir, dass sie nicht mit Serenity unter einer Decke stecken?"  
  
In seiner Stimme hing eine eindeutige Drohung.  
  
"Weil ich seine Geschichte bestätige, Ginraii" sagte Masaki, der sich in den Aufnahmebereich geschoben hatte.  
  
Der Mann, Ginraii, bekam große Augen.  
  
"Imperator," sagte leise.  
  
Ich konnte das Gesicht von Dad sehen und es zeigte Unglauben, das ich verstehen konnte. Soll mich doch die Zentrumspest treffen. Ich und Russ waren nicht nur mit dem Imperator von Arkon verwandt, sondern auch noch mit dem Imperator von Jurai.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Wenig später landete die HAYABUSA auf dem Planeten. Die Begrüßung fiel ziemlich eisig aus. Ich persönlich hatte es nicht anders erwartet. Die Leute, die uns begrüßten, waren zwei Juraianer und drei Oni, begleitet von Sicherheitspersonal. Sehr viel Sicherheitspersonal.  
  
Ascari da Vivo blickte sich um und ihr Blick blieb an einem der Oni hängen, der scheinbar für die Sicherheit verantwortlich war. Sie starrte ihn an und er starrte zurück. Auch der Dron sah den Oni scharf an und stellte sich dann neben Ascari. Unwillkürlich reagierten ihre Leibwächter und bewegten sich leicht auf den Oni zu.  
  
Ich hörte, wie Dad seufzte. Dann ging mein Blick herunter zu Gucky, der neben mir stand. Er sah den Oni ebenfalls an, mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte ich ihm. "Dieser Oni gefällt mir nicht," antwortete er.  
  
Einer der Juraianer ging auf Masaki zu und verbeugte sich leicht vor ihm.  
  
"Willkommen zurück, Imperator."  
  
Maskai nickte nur und wandte sich dem Oni zu, den die Mascantin und Gucky ansahen.  
  
"Ich denke, dieses Sicherheitsaufgebot ist unnötig, Tien," sagte er.  
  
Der Oni verbeugte sich ebenfalls kurz.  
  
"Aber, warum vertrauen sie ihnen, Imperator," fragte Tien. "Weil ich einen von ihnen kenne," antwortete Masaki.  
  
Er drehte sich zu Dad um.  
  
"Mein Stab, wenn ich nicht da bin," sagte er und deutete auf die fünf Männer.  
  
"Mein Stellvertreter, Gendo Akabe," der Juraianer, der zuerst gesprochen hatte," mein Chef für innere Sicherheit, Tien, der Chef unseres Geheimdienstes, Akai Nerami," der andere Juraianer," der Kommandant der Flotte, Han, und der Chef für Bodenoperationen, Gai." Die anderen beiden Oni.  
  
Dad nickte und begann unsere Leute vorzustellen.  
  
"Ich bin Ranma Saotome, der Kommandant dieser Task Force, Mascantin Ascari da Vivo, Beauftragte des arkonidischen Hunhay'Tussan," das brachte Dad einen Seitenblick der Mascantin ein," Major Roi Danton, Beauftragter der USO, meine Tochter Aki, meine Chefwissenschaftlerin, und Gucky, mein ... Berater."  
  
Nach dieser kurzen Begrüßung wurden wir zu mehreren offenen Gleitern geführt, die uns zu einem mehrere Kilometer entfernten Gebäude brachten, das fast so aussah, wie das Pentagon in Washington D.C., das jetzt eine Nebenzentrale der LFT-Flotte war. Die Gleiter landeten und wir wurden in einen Besprechungsraum geführt.  
  
Nachdem sich alle bis auf die Leibwächter und Sicherheitsleute gesetzt hatten, begann die Besprechung. Bevor aber jemand sprechen konnte, sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Dad irgendetwas von Gucky in Ohr flüsterte, bevor Akai Nerami begann.  
  
"Warum sind sie hier?" fragte er ganz frei heraus. "Wir sind hier," sagte Dad," Weil wir vom Solaren Imperium angegriffen wurden. Es scheint so, als würde Serenity versuchen höherstehende Technologie zu bekommen. Wir haben den Angriff, ein sogenanntes 'Cleansing', verhindern können. Der Präsident der LFT und Parlament haben dem Einsatz meiner Task Force zugestimmt. Die Arkoniden und die USO wurden nachträglich in die Task Force aufgenommen, da es eine Angelegenheit unserer gesamten Galaxie ist."  
  
Tien sah ihn an.  
  
"Und wie viele Schiffe haben sie?" "Die Task Force umfasst 33 Schiffe," antwortete Dad.  
  
Mit was weiß ich wie vielen Beibooten, die auch ganz ordentlich austeilen können.  
  
Tien lachte auf.  
  
"Und wie wollen sie damit etwas schaffen, was wir in tausend Jahren nicht geschafft haben?"  
  
Dad lächelte breit.  
  
"Das werden sie schon sehen."  
  
Han lächelte Dad einladend an. Das ganze Auftreten des Oni sagte ein Wort: Schwul. Der Typ hatte scheinbar ein Auge auf Dad geworfen.  
  
"Sie sind willkommen hier ihre Operationszentrale aufzubauen," sagte er und seine Stimme klang nach einem dieser Prototypen eines Homosexuellen.  
  
Dad schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich muss dieses Angebot ablehnen." "Und warum?" "Hier gibt es die Möglichkeit von Maulwürfen." "Maulwürfe?" "Agenten des Solaren Imperiums."  
  
Der Rest der Besprechung zog sich in die Länge und immer wieder musste ich diesen Oni Tien ansehen. Der Typ hatte irgendetwas an sich was ich nicht mochte. Aber vielleicht bin ich nur etwas paranoid. Aber dass man paranoid ist heißt nicht, dass man nicht beobachtet wird.  
  
Drei Stunden später waren wir mit der HAYABUSA wieder auf dem Weg zur CLANCY. Ich brütete inzwischen über einigen der Ortungsdaten, die wir vom Widerstand erhalten hatten. Und wieder setzte sich Gucky mir gegenüber.  
  
"Weißt du was?" fragte er ernst. "Was meinst du?" antwortete ich und sah auf. "Dieser eine Oni, Tien. Ich weiß warum er mir nicht gefallen hat." "Und?" "Er ist ein Maulwurf." "Was?"  
  
Ich starrte ihn an.  
  
"Ein Maulwurf? Aber warum hast du es niemandem gesagt?"  
  
Er lächelte und sein Nagezahn war zu sehen.  
  
"Zum einen weil Ranma es mir verboten hat. Und zum anderen weil Roi vorhat ihn mit falschen Informationen zu füttern. Er ahnte so etwas und deshalb hat die HAYABUSA auch drei USO-Agenten abgesetzt."  
  
Ich konnte das sehr gut verstehen. Auf diese Weise können wir gezielt arbeiten und falsche Spuren legen. Aber ein Agent so hoch in der Nahrungskette?  
  
"Sein Codename ist 'Topaz'," sagte Gucky.  
  
Ende Bericht Aki Saotome  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Kurz nachdem die HAYABUZA in die TOM CLANCY eingeschleust war, starteten von den Schiffen insgesamt 150 Space Jets der LFT und USO, sowie 80 Leka- Disken der Arkoniden. Der Auftrag war klar. Auslegen eines Gürtels von Ortungs- und Hyperfunkrelais-Bojen, im interstellaren Raum um die wichtigsten Systeme und System-Cluster des Solaren Imperiums.  
  
Daneben starteten einhundert weitere Beiboote, zum einem großen Teil Kreuzer, um nach einem System im Halo zu suchen, in dem die Task Force einen Stützpunkt aufbauen konnte.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Anmerkungen des Autors:  
  
Schreiblockade ist war ganz ekeliges. Ich habe mir ziemlich lange den Kopf über das Treffen mit dem Widerstand zerbrochen und ehrlich gesagt bin ich nicht so ganz damit zufrieden.  
  
Nächstes Mal:  
  
Wir begleiten eine der Space Jets auf ihrer Aufklärungsmission. Und 'Topaz' verrät einiges am die Chefin des Geheimdienstes des Solaren Imperiums. 


End file.
